Bohemian Rhapsody
by Ellechillin
Summary: "The blood really never comes off. Doesn't matter how much you scrub." TIG/OC


_Author's Note: Bohemian Rhapsody is one of my favorite songs hands down. My brother and I would do the whole song with all the theatrics that would please Freddie Mercury. I like Tig; everyone has a friend that is a ticking time bomb. I enjoy his character quite a lot. Here is a little story I wrote about him after listening to the song. Enjoy, my darling readers. ;-)_

Bohemian Rhapsody

_Okay, that wasn't the wind_ Lonnie told herself as she flung the covers off of her. Her heart fluttered a little, Juice…

Juice was very clumsy and had a habit of hitting the wall that divided the living room from the kitchen. She still held her favorite glock in her hand as she moved out of the dark bedroom into the living room.

Being a SOA's old lady was like wearing a target on her head to rivals. Nothing she wasn't used to being known as the sister of Laroy and she refused to let something happen to her without fight…or at least one of her would be attackers dead. Tara had told her about the ordeal that Gemma had gone through and so had Juice. His hands had been shaking hard when he was telling Lonnie. Gemma knew that Lonnie knew from the hug that was given. Gemma hadn't stopped the hug; instead she simply hugged Lonnie back. Lonnie shook off the memory and came back to the situation at hand.

She signed with relief and confusion replaced the fear at who was sitting at the living room table.

"Tig, what are you doing here sweetie." She asked pulling a shirt over her naked upper torso. She said it gently and quietly. He looked too far gone to be loud and angry at the intrusion. She looked at the bottle that he had cradled in his hand taking it away from him. She shivered involuntarily at the Jim Bean Whiskey.

Tig scratched his head and finally looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "It's one of those nights, lil L. Tryin to drown out the voices but they're too loud tonight." He said grimacing slightly.

Lonnie left the room pouring the last drop of Whiskey. She had a feeling Tig had almost polished this whole thing off by himself as she trashed it. She poured a cold glass of water sitting it in front of Tig.

"Juice isn't here, I'm not expecting him back until tomorrow morning." Lonnie said slinking into the chair nearest to Tig. She rested her head on her fist not taking her eyes off of Tig. He looked like he was really in bad shape. Tig was usually the joker, okay…scary joker but joker all the same. She wasn't used to what this was.

"I know, he checked in earlier. Said everything was on course."

Lonnie exhaled; the tightening was gone from her chest. She hadn't heard from him in two weeks. She had been Juice's old lady for awhile and runs were the norm but this was something one never got used to. The not knowing. She had something to look forward to now, Juice walking in with that knowing smile just for her. That reminded her…it reminded her why she stayed. She would follow him to hell if need be.

Tig made invisible shapes on the cherry oak table. "You ever kill anyone, Leona?" he asked not looking up from his invisible shapes.

Lonnie crossed her legs, nibbling her lower lip a little. "Why you asking?"

Tig laughed. Not happy. Not sad. He looked her square in the eyes "Cuz I killed a lotta people. You think that the blood would wash but it never does. No matter how hard ya scrub. Nights like this get me. I'm jus' wondering when the reaper gonna come for me."

Lonnie leaned forward gripping Tig's hand, not missing a beat. "You do what you have to for the love of your brothers, on behalf of the club. Something that you care deeply about. I see no foul in that."

Tig smiled "Why you so sweet to me? Why do you give a fuck? I'm a bad guy. Most of the old ladies can't stand me, sides Gemma."

Lonnie gave him a half smile "Because I see you. You're not a white knight, hell no. But if I needed you, I know you would be there."

"At the drop of a dime." Tig replied giving her a wink. Tig was gripping her hand tight, Lonnie didn't mind.

They sat in silence for a moment or two before Tig looked at the clock that hung on the wall, it read 4 am.

"Jesus, I shouldn't have come this late. I'm sorry. I just wanted to come and check on ya." Tig said trying to get to his feet. Lonnie got up as well her reflexes much more sharp than Tig. Helping Tig toward the couch instead of the door.

"Alexander Trager, if you think that I'm gonna let your drunk ass get on a bike…you are sadly mistaken." She strained on the last part of her sentence heaving him onto the couch. Lonnie straightened her back "Don't move." She pointed at him before leaving the room. She returned with a blanket and a pillow.

Tig tried to get up again but a strong "Sit that ass down" by Lonnie made him rethink that plan. Lonnie pulled off Tig's boots one by one before positioning him to lay down on the pillow. He was like a big baby. She put the blanket over him when he gripped her arm.

"I'm glad you're part of the family, Lonnie. Juice is one smart son of a bitch to get a fine lady like yourself." He said his eyelids heavy.

Lonnie felt Tig's grip loosening "I give a fuck Tig, get used to it. Go to sleep." Lonnie said turning out the light.

"Lonnie?" Tig said when Lonnie was almost out of the room.

"Yeah, Tig?" Lonnie yawned the effects of only getting a couple hours of sleep taking over.

"Can you put that somewhere else?" he said pointed to the porcelain doll that sat in the lazy boy.

It was too late to make fun or make sense at the older man's request. Lonnie just took the doll tucking it under her arm out of the room. "Goodnight Tig."

"Night" he replied.

The smell of bananas woke Lonnie up. She smiled to herself getting off the bed. The couch had the blanket and pillow but no Tig. The glass of water was empty. Her smile grew as she watched Juice who was naked from the waist up, his leather cut thrown on the table cooking banana pancakes.

It was tradition…Lonnie loved banana pancakes. Sensing her, Juice turned off the stove and scooped her into his arms. He was holding her tight, kissing the nock of her neck as he did and whispering sweet words in Spanish.

Juice pulled back looking into her eyes. "You been alright?" he asked seriously. He hated leaving her alone, especially for long periods of time.

She kissed the tip of his nose. "Yea, you know Tig was watching over me."

He smacked her butt playfully going back to his task. "Good, now fill me in on everything."

Lonnie pulled herself up on the countertop and began to talk.


End file.
